


lucky i’m in love (with my best friend)

by multishipper_struggles



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Leif Donnelly, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pansexual Tobin Batra, Rambling, Surprise Kissing, i am aware how cliche this is, i love these two dumbasses, kind of, tobin is a short king, zoey and joan are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishipper_struggles/pseuds/multishipper_struggles
Summary: “Do you perhaps have feelings for someone close to you?”Zoey’s words rang through Tobin’s head. How did she know?akaleif is a dumbass and tobin finally makes a move
Relationships: Tobin Batra & Leif Donnelly, Tobin Batra/Leif Donnelly
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	lucky i’m in love (with my best friend)

**Author's Note:**

> i have an emotional attachment to these two so i wrote a one shot

_“Do you perhaps have feelings_ _for_ _someone close to you?”_

Zoey’s words rang through Tobin’s head. How did she know? How does she always know? Maybe it’s some sort of superpower. It sure seems like it. 

“Hey man.” Leif’s voice brought Tobin alway from his thoughts. The two of them were alone, working a late shift. “Can I talk to you about something?”

”Yeah! Yeah of course,” Tobin smiled and walked closer to the others desk.

Leif stood and Tobin immediately knew that he was going to rant and ramble. “So I’m a little worried. I just thought that everything was.... ok? I guess. After everything that happened with Simon and The Chirp, I thought we were cool again.” 

Laughing, Tobin put a hand on Leif’s shoulder, “Dude? We are good. Promise!”

He went to walk back to his desk but the rant continued, “I- I’m just worried because you’re my best friend man and you mean a lot to me. Like I seriously don’t want to loose you.”

”And you won’t!” Tobin had turned back to face his best friend. They seemed closer than before. 

“You’ve just been.... secretive lately. Like there is something that you know and you’re scared to tell me.” They’re definitely closer. Tobin can smell Leif’s mint toothpaste as he rambles on. “But you shouldn’t be! And don’t even say anything about Joan because I know! That was really stupid and I could’ve just talked to you. So like I said you can talk to me about anything at all. Even if you killed someone! I would help you hide the bo-“ 

All caution was thrown into the wind as Tobin grabbed Leif by the sweater, pulling him down. Nothing was in between him and his best friend as their lips met. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. Nothing else mattered. Unfinished work be damned, Tobin only cared about Leif. His favorite person in the world. The man that was here with him. _Kissing him_.

When they finally parted, Leif huffed out a breath and smiled. “Why did you do that?”

”You looked like you were gonna combust. And I can’t let that happen,” he lowered his voice a little, “And because I wanted to.” Although Leif was smiling, doubt flowed through Tobin’s brain. “D- did you not-“

“I did!” Leif interrupted, “I promise you I definitely did.” He leaned back against his desk and sighed, “God, that feels just as good as I remember it.”

Tobin scrunched up his face in confusion, “What do you mean?” he asked while sitting next to Leif.

”Don’t say you forgot your first kiss!” 

“Oh yeah,” Tobin let out a quiet laugh, “We were so oblivious!”

”Seriously.” The two men couldn’t help the smiles that formed on their faces as they looked at each other.

~

_“Have_ _you had your first kiss?”_

_It was a quiet night and the pair of best friends were having a sleepover at Leif’s house. Tobin’s question had come out of the blue._

_”Uh yes. I have,” Leif stated simply._

_“What?!” Tobin sat up in surprise, “Who? When? Where?”_

_The boy next to him sighed and answered the questions, “Mary Harlen. Last year. At Ernie March’s birthday party. And I thought you knew!”_

_Tobin collapsed back on the bed, “Well I haven’t! What if I do? What if I don’t know how to kiss right? What if-“_

_”You have lots of questions,” Leif giggled quietly, “And I can show you. If you want at least.”_

_Tobin coughed in surprise. “I- I mean sure! That would be helpful.”_

_”Ok so just.... go with the flow.” It was a silly phrase to use but Tobin seemed to understand._

_He leaned in at the same time Leif did and they kissed. It wasn’t very long but it made Tobin’s heart light on fire. As his best friend pulled back and layed on his pillow Tobin tried to catch his breath._

_“See you’re a natural!” Tobin had just laughed along._

_When he did kiss a girl for the first time, it wasn’t bad. She was a fine kisser. But all he could think of was Leif. Leif’s eyes. Leif’s sweaters. Leif’s smile. And he felt guilty every day._

~

Now those same two boys - that had been laying in Leif’s bed, talking about first kisses - were together. Actually together. Tobin rested his head on Leif’s shoulder and whispered, “I love you. You know that?”

Leif chuckled, “Of course I love you.”

They kissed briefly and spent the rest of the night attempting to work. At least Leif was. Tobin wasn’t much help, he wanted to make up for all that lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
